An organic light-emitting device, such as an organic electroluminescent device (organic EL device), has been actively studied for enhancing the light emission efficiency thereof. In particular, various studies for enhancing the light-emitting efficiency have been made by newly developing an electron transporting material, a hole transporting material, a light-emitting material and the like constituting an organic electroluminescent device. There are studies relating to an organic electroluminescent device utilizing a compound having a structure having a cyclic structure containing a pyridine ring having bonded thereto a tertiary amino group.
PTL 1 proposes a phenanthroline derivative having introduced thereto tertiary amino groups NY and NY′ represented by the following general formula. The literature describes that the phenanthroline derivatives having introduced thereto tertiary amino groups having a tricyclic structure, such as a phenoxazinyl group and a phenothiazinyl group, are confirmed for light emission characteristics.

NPL 1 describes results of studies on light emission characteristics in the visible region and electrochemical characteristics of a phenanthroline derivative having introduced thereto a tertiary amino group, such as a phenoxazinyl group and a phenothiazinyl group.